James and Devon Chapter 2
by Daeri
Summary: It's like 20 year later since book 6. Harry has a son, James, who's 16. Draco also has a son, Devon, also 16. James is in love with Devon, and Devon doesn't know he's in love too :' Warning: Boy on Boy


After hearing James say he loved Devon he almost choke. No one ever told him that, not even his mum. Devon looked at James, and nodded. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth, he was still confused. His dad would kill him if he found out. He had to stop this, he had Felicia, she was sweet. "I can't…" there was an awful silence, "I can't go on with this.." he let James go and walked out of the Great Hall, to find Felicia.

James was still standing in the Great Hall, rewinding what just had happened. Devon left him, but he didn't know why, they kissed, and they liked it. Some people were looking at James with dirty faces, but James was already familiar with them, he got those looks often. He had no clue what to do, he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts, Devon was the only one he had. Chris was still standing next to James, and James turned his way. "You like him?" asked Chris. "Yeah, I do, very much.." was James' answer. James sighed, but Chris went on. "His dad, Draco Malfoy is a real prick, I could understand he's afraid for his father. Draco wants him to be with a girl, give him pureblood grandchildren. Draco was a Death Eater, your dad made him go back to the right side, but he still hates your dad."

Some pieces fell together, James understood, thanks to Chris. He couldn't believe someone's father could be so bad, he couldn't be, right? James took another glass of Firewhiskey. Maybe he could talk to Draco, so that Devon didn't have to be afraid anymore. He could catch up with Draco after one of the Quidditch matches he and Devon attempt to go to. James made up his mind, he would go to Draco when Devon was playing his match against Ravenclaw. Explain everything to Draco. It wouldn't be a good plan, but James did not know.

Devon finally found Felicia outside, she was crying. Devon sat down beside her laying her arm around her. "I'm sorry, I.." he didn't finished his sentence. He was thinking about the kiss he and James had. "It's just, James, he was my best friend, but we had some trouble, and now we are not talking to each other anymore.." he stroke her hair, to make her feel comfortable. She put her head to his shoulder, still crying. Felicia put her hand into his. "It's okay," she said while wiping away her tears, "I freaked out, and I don't know why.." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. That night they made sweet love outside.

The next morning James started to pack his trunk, his father would come to pick him up for Christmas holiday within an hour. He would have had enough time if he didn't oversleep. He was angry at him self, it may have been better if he followed Devon out of the Great Hall that night before, but he drank too much Firewhiskey, and he didn't even think about that. He took his trunk out of the Dormitory and went to the Great Hall and used floo powder to go where he and his dad agreed to meet each other.

The whole holiday wasn't a success, James missed Devon, and took it out on his parents. Harry tried to talk to James, but having a teenage son is tough. James wouldn't talk about it, and Harry being bad at Legimens he wouldn't find out that way either. At new year James got so wasted because of the Firewhiskey he spoiled his secret, in front Harry's friends. Harry took James out side to talk, but James couldn't, the Firewhiskey made him puke. Waking up the next morning with a huge hangover and remembering what he had done wasn't pretty either. He wanted to go to school as soon as possible, but he still had to wait two more days. Harry knocked on the door, and stepped in James room. "James?" asked Harry but there was no response, James pretended to be asleep. The next two days James locked him self away in his room.

Harry brought James back to Hogwarts again after the holidays, he did not have any time anymore to talk to James about this. James used floo powder to get back to Hogwarts. Leading James to the chimney he said, "Whatever you do, do it save.."

In the second week after the holidays Devon had to play against Ravenclaw. He was the seeker of Slytherin, just like his dad was in his days. Holding a brand new broomstick in his hand he walked up the grass, and shaking hands with Ravenclaw's seeker. He was looking around for the snitch, but the only thing he noticed was James walking away with his dad. Where were they up to? He couldn't concentrate on the game anymore.

James took Draco outside the stadium. James explained the whole story to Draco, but Draco did not like it. Draco got angry, his son was not gay, he got so angry he forgot being a wizard and punched James into the face and then in his stomach. James fell to the ground moaning, blood coming out of his mouth, everything went dark..

Not being able to concentrate on the game made Slytherin lose. Devon ran into the dressing room and went out of the stadium, to find James, he couldn't have been so far. He found James, almost choking in his own blood. Devon took James to the nurse. Not explaining to her what happened, he just laid him on a bed there and took off. Devon went to look for his father, he needed an explanation. He was bowling of anger inside, how could his father do that to James? He walked upon his father "What did you do to him!" he said angrily. His father remain calm, "Do to who?". Devon did not know what to say anymore, maybe James did it to himself, so Devon would feel sorry for him. He did not know what to believe anymore. "No one.." he said to his father and walked away to Felicia.

The next day James got out of the hospital wing. He had heard that some blond guy brought him in. James knew whom. After having breakfast James approached Devon, telling what had happened to him that day before. "I don't believe you," Devon said, "He's my father.." James sighed, "You know he would Devon, you know it.." James finally started to see how other people were, to believe in the good was gone now, people really could be that bad. James stroke Devon his cheek, he saw how Devon closed his eyes while doing it. James kissed him, softly on the mouth. Devon kissed back, James put his arms around Devon's neck and they frenched, but before James knew what was happening Devon pushed him away. James looked surprised at Devon, trying to figure out what he did wrong. "She's pregnant.." Devon said….


End file.
